


Rain

by writingblankspaces



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: (sort of), Alternate Universe - Mythology, M/M, Prose Poem, Supernatural Elements, Top Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 03:37:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9158410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingblankspaces/pseuds/writingblankspaces
Summary: they only make love when it rains.





	

his fingertips only graze jongin’s skin when there’s a soft patter on the window pane and rumble in the distance. the air in their tiny apartment smells of damp soil and melancholy. 

when the rain falls quiet and sparse, his touches follow suit too. kyungsoo’s fingers slide underneath his sweater and trace each bump of his spine, pressing warm kisses as he continues. whatever he’s doing before the touches are doomed to lie forgotten in their wake.

a book splays across the floor.

a cup of tea, now cold and forgotten. 

his prompt playfulness always takes precedence over everything else and kyungsoo knows it. he also knows that he is the center of jongin’s world and if he told the man to stop breathing, jongin would. 

no further questions asked. 

paired with the chill of the early winter, the older man’s hot mouth on his chilled skin sends shiver after shiver through his body. a slow trace of his tongue makes him arch his back and let loose needy sounds, all begging for everything yet nothing at all. 

kyungsoo understands.

the roll of his hips glides against his skin like the raindrops that roll effortlessly down the leaves of their outdoor plant. jongin’s hands grapple for something and end up clutching to kyungsoo’s forearms, like an anchor.

an anchor that keeps him grounded when wave after wave of pleasure threatens to carry him away.

always looking into his eyes as their bodies move together, kyungsoo steadily lingers to drink in jongin’s expression before he pulls out and moves forward again. sometimes the stimulation of the lazy rhythm alone has jongin coming untouched, other days a few loose strokes and crook of kyungsoo’s wrist is all it takes.

he never fails to whisper airy declarations of love into jongin’s ear, pushing flush against him as he comes. kyungsoo’s heavy breathing and comfortable weight on top of Jongin work like a lullaby, luring him into sleep. usually, kyungsoo cleans them off and then settles underneath the blanket with a soft but firm grip on his waist. 

 

when the heavens flash with lightning and rolls of thunder shake their private world, kyungsoo’s touches are more frenzied. the wind tosses the rain against their glass windows and kyungsoo makes quick work of touching him. 

the soft caresses are forgotten in the light of the tight grips that take their place. the same hands that run through his hair with an air of encouragement and gentleness, now yank and pull, kyungsoo’s hips moving in impatience. when he’s close, he forces jongin away from him and strokes himself quickly, watching as he shoots white onto his face. 

jongin knows that when it starts to storm, that he should cease anything he’s doing, lest kyungsoo seek him out. most times than not, he’s in some state of undress, more comfortable to lounge around in his underwear. 

people always say that the winter brings gentle showers and that the summer brings violent torrents of storms. rather than violent, jongin thinks of it as passionate. 

the monsoon season is one of humid, sweltering passion. 

he loves when it storms.

being treated like he’s fragile and breakable is lovely at times. other times he prefers this side of kyungsoo. the one who throws caution to the wind when a storm rises. 

something about being fucked into the bed with a handful of sheets and a mouthful of pillowcase is appealing to jongin too. the man’s grip on his hips is so tight that he’s sure he’ll see remainders of them later on. 

times like this are when they both seemed to come the hardest. breath stealing orgasms are a sure thing when they can’t hear anything between the storm, the sound of damp skin meeting and squeaks of the bed. 

when he’s thrusting towards his completion, kyungsoo doesn’t whisper the same declarations of love, he only groans and praises how tight and good Jongin is for him. after he’s come, there no clean up either. they’d both just roll away from each other and fall asleep. eventually, they end up attached by a tangle of limbs.

if the storm persists, then kyungsoo wakes him up later and simply slides back inside, thrusting shallowly enough to miss jongin’s prostate and make him beg or attempt to alter their angle. sometimes he even asks for jongin to ride him, then sits back and watches as the younger man strains the muscles in his thighs to rise and fall in his lap.

after the second or third go, they flirt with sleep again, though the soft touches and kisses are back, setting small fires to erroneous parts of jongin’s body. 

everything’s back to soft and gentle, even the words kyungsoo whispers about his day. before jongin succumbs to sleep he hears one last sentence and his heart skips a beat in response.

‘i wish it rained more.’ 

jongin’s last thought is that, yeah, he too wishes for more rain.


End file.
